My Little Sister's Wedding
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Following the wedding and reception of Nicole Mitchell’s younger sister Amy who is marrying Marc Predka, John’s cousin.
1. The Ceremony

**Summary: Following the wedding and reception of Nicole Mitchell's younger sister Amy who is marrying Marc Predka, John's cousin. **

My name is Nicole Mitchell and yes, I'm back again. The last couple of months have been crazy ending with my husband of 10 months, John Cena, being injured and surrending the WWE Championship after being the champion for over a year. It was a terrible blow for me and now, he will be out of action for possibly a year. It's gonna be difficult for me to continue being on the road without him.

But now, I should be happy because today's the day my 22-year-old sister Amy is finally getting married and the lucky guy is my husband's cousin Marc Predka also known as Tha Trademarc.

Amy is a choreographer and has been for two and a half years when she started working with Wade Robson after she left the Marines. Amy's a great dancer and she started at age two. She actually followed me and dancing and even took the same dance classes I took. Amy choreographed one of my music videos and both of my tours, one of them in which is still on until November. The next goal for Amy is that next year, she's pursuing a music career and I can't stop her. She can sing, too. We've done music acts together when we were younger and our friends and family would see us perform.

So, how did Amy and Marc meet? Well, it was during my 25th birthday in Omaha, Nebraska, the surprise party John threw for me. It was a typical boy meets girl love story and Amy and Marc talked on the phone almost every day being that Amy was from Missouri and Marc was from Massachusetts. Yeah, people have been telling me that and that is something I've been doing since John had his surgery and I went back on the road. Anyway, I could tell that the relationship between my sister and Marc was blooming and Amy was happy to finally have a boyfriend because there were losers who didn't appreciate Amy's talents.

So how did Amy and Marc got engaged? It was on one beautiful, special day: mine and John's wedding day back in December in John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. Amy was the maid of honor and Marc was the best man and during the reception after Amy caught the bouquet, Marc flat out proposed to her and Amy said yes. That made my wedding day so special.

So now, here we are at the Clubhouse in Anaheim Hills, California where the ceremony and reception is after ten months of planning. I'm the maid of honor, John is the best man even though he can't move his arm much since he has a torn pectoral and the ceremony will be small with 100 guests of friends and family.

Well, it is now 1:30pm and after Amy and I went to the spa and got our hair done, we went to the clubhouse and we were in the ready room getting ready.

Amy was already in her white spaghetti strap sheath silk chiffon gown with an entirely beaded vertical floral design on the front her hair was curled. I was in a clover green satin spaghetti strap trumpet gown with ruched bust and open crisscross back and my hair was in a high cascading big curl ponytail with pink pearls on them.

I was already doing Amy's makeup which was rose lipstick on her lips and waterproof mascara on her eyelashes.

"Okay, I'm done," Nicole said.

"Thanks, Nicole," Amy said.

"Okay, let me put your veil on," Nicole said.

I grabbed the short tier veil with scattered pearls and rhinestones with corded edge and put it on Amy.

"Thanks," Amy said.

Then Amy got up from the chair and looked in the mirror. I could tell she was already to walk down the aisle. Then Amy picked up her drop leaf and teardrop pearl necklace with cubic zirconias and put them on and also put her leaf design and pearl earrings with cubic zirconias.

"You look really beautiful, Amy," I said.

"Thanks, Nicole," Amy said when she turned and looked at me.

Then we hugged each other as my mom, Danielle, and my dad, Andrew, came into the room.

"Oh, Amy, you look beautiful," my mom said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"So, Amy, are you ready?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I am."

When it was almost time for the ceremony to start which was 2:00pm, Amy and I grabbed our bouquets and we, along with Mom and Dad left the room and went over to the double doors to the back of the clubhouse. When we reached the doors to the outside of the place, that was when we saw the ceremony site on the golf course. It was beyond beautiful with the 100 guests sitting in white chairs and the white aisle runner with dark pink rose bouquets on the stands and dark pink rose petals leading to the fence covered with vines and a fountain at the altar where the male officiant, my husband, John and Marc were standing.

Then the person who was controlling the sound equipment was playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion as the prelude and that was my mom's cue to walk down the aisle.

"You ready, mom?" Amy said.

"Oh, yes," my mom said.

My mom walked out of the clubhouse, walked down to the ceremony site, walked down the aisle, and sat in the front on the left side. Then the song switched to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John as the processional and I walked down to the ceremony site, walked down the aisle and stood next the officiant. Then the officiant asked the guests to stand up and Dad and Amy walked out of the clubhouse arm-in-arm and they walked down to the ceremony site, and slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at them. Then I noticed Amy looking at Marc standing at the altar and she smiled at him. Marc smiled at her as she and Dad stopped at the front.

"Who is bringing Amy to be united to Marc?" The pastor said.

"Her mother and I," my dad said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding and with your concern?"

"We are," my mom and dad said.

Then Amy kissed Dad on the cheek and hugged Mom. Then Amy walked over to Marc to join him at the altar and they held hands and everyone sat down.

"Friends," the officiant said, "we come together in this holy place to share with and a most important moment in their lives. Marriage was instituted by God in the Garden of Eden when he saw that it was not good for man to be alone. Christ beautified marriage with his presence in Cana of Galilee when he wrought his first miracle. It is commended by the Apostle Paul who likened it to the holy union which exists between Christ and His Church, in which our Lord Jesus is called the bridegroom and his church, the bride. We have been invited to hear and promise to face the future together as husband and wife. And, you must recognize that this covenant is more than a legal contract. This is a bond of union made in heaven. It is to be entered into with reverence. You are about to assume mutual relationships and responsibilities and to promise undying devotions. Nothing is easier than saying words, nothing harder than living them day by day. Love between a Christian man and wife means caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about yourself. You will be looking in the same direction together. Burdens will be lighter because you divide them. Joys will be more intense because you share them. No other human tie is more tender, no other vows more sacred than these you are about to assume. Now as you stand in the presence of God, you must remember the responsibilities of a Christian man and wife. Marc, I want you to take Amy's hands and say your vows to her."

Then Amy gave her bouquets of flowers to me as Marc took her hands.

"I, Marc, take you, Amy, to be my wedded wife," Marc said. "With deepest joy, I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to his body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that his Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderness care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by his spirit through the Word, and so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

"I, Amy, take you, Marc, to be my wedded husband," Amy said. "With deepest joy, I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."

"Marc," the officiant said, "please repeat after me. I, Marc, take you, Amy……."

"I, Marc, take you, Amy……." Marc said.

"To be my wife……."

"To be my wife……."

"To have and to hold from this day forward……."

"To have and to hold from this day forward……."

"For better or for worse……"

"For better or for worse……"

"For richer, for poorer……."

"For richer, for poorer……."

"In sickness and in health……"

"In sickness and in health……"

"To love and to cherish……"

"To love and to cherish……"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"Amy, please repeat after me. I, Amy, take you, Marc……."

"I, Amy, take you, Marc……." Amy said.

"To be my husband……."

"To be my husband……."

"To have and to hold from this day forward……."

"To have and to hold from this day forward……."

"For better or for worse……"

"For better or for worse……"

"For richer, for poorer……."

"For richer, for poorer……."

"In sickness and in health……"

"In sickness and in health……"

"To love and to cherish……"

"To love and to cherish……"

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"And I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"May I have the token of Marc's love for Amy?" Then John gave Marc the ring for Amy. "Marc, please repeat after me. I give you this ring……."

"I give you this ring……" Marc said.

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness……."

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness……."

"And as I place it on your finger……"

"And as I place it on your finger……."

"I commit my very heart and soul to you……."

"I commit my very heart and soul to you……."

"I ask you to wear this ring……."

"I ask you to wear this ring……."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken……."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken……."

"On this, our wedding day."

"On this, our wedding day."

Then Marc put the ring on Amy's finger.

"May I have the token of Marc's love for Amy?" The officiant said as I gave Amy the ring for Marc. "Amy, please repeat after me. I give you this ring……."

"I give you this ring……" Amy said.

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness……."

"As a symbol of my love and faithfulness……."

"And as I place it on your finger……"

"And as I place it on your finger……."

"I commit my very heart and soul to you……."

"I commit my very heart and soul to you……."

"I ask you to wear this ring……."

"I ask you to wear this ring……."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken……."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken……."

"On this, our wedding day."

"On this, our wedding day."

Then Amy put the ring on Marc's finger.

"May all that you are always be in love, may all that is love, always be in you. May your love be as beautiful on each day you share as it is on this day of celebration, and may each day you share be as precious to you as the day when you first fell in love. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges life brings your way make your marriage even stronger……and may you always be each other's best friend and greatest love. By the powers vested in me in the state of California, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Then Marc and Amy shared their first as husband and wife as everyone cheered and applauded. I almost cried at that moment.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen," the reverend said, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Marc Predka. "

Then the wedding march played as the recessional and then Marc and Amy stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with myself, John, and my parents.

The whole entire wedding party walked through the clubhouse and we went into the ready room where they continued to celebrate.

"I can't believe this, Amy," I said. "You're finally married."

"I know, I know," Amy said as she hugged me. "It looks like the tradition continues as I'm the next one to get married."

"Yeah, our four cousins may be next."

"Yeah. I wanna say thank you for always being here for me and I know that like you, I'm gonna have a wonderful life with my husband."

"You will, believe me."

Then Amy walked to Mom and Dad and hugged them as John walked over to me.

"Well, you girls got your wish," John said.

"Yep, and I'm glad," I said as I kissed John.

Now onto the reception.


	2. The Reception

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony**

After the ceremony, there were some pictures taken of the family on the golf course between the trees.

The pictures that were taken were of Amy and Marc together, me and Amy, Marc and John, all of us together, me, Amy, and our parents together, Marc, his sister, and his mother together, both our families together, and Amy, Marc, and the pastor together.

Then it was on our way to the reception where Amy and Marc were set to make their entrance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," DJ Chaos said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Marc Predka!"

The ushers opened the doors and the entire wedding party came inside. Everyone cheered and applauded as Amy, Marc. John, and I sat at the wedding party table.

Inside the reception hall, the place was decorated with green pearlized balloon arches behind the walls including behind the wedding party table and the DJ table where DJ Chaos who. The dinner tables had custom fresh white roses, white floor length linen table cover, and three complimentary votive candles. The favors the guests were served with were a sparkling cider mini bottle, a mini Hershey's chocolate bar, and a champagne glass that had a heart and roses on it and it said, "Amy and Marc, October 26, 2007."

Then ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with a plate of chicken kabobs, pacific salmon, baked potato, warm sourdough rolls & butter, soft drinks, fruit juices, and champagne.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast.

John had his toast to share to Marc and Amy and ever the goof ball, it was funny. Me, of course, I had to pour my heart out giving my toast holding a white rose.

"I hold a beautiful rose. It is perfect and unique. In fact, there is no other rose exactly like it anywhere on Earth. Amy and Marc, this rose symbolizes the love you have for each other---which is also beautiful and perfect in every way. May each of your lives be as lovely as this flower; and Amy, I'm proud to be your sister. You're the best sister a gal could ever have. You've always been there for me, rescuing me, advising me, and best of all, being a lifesaver. Today you became Marc's wife---what a lucky day for him! But you will always be my sister and I'll cherish your friendship for the rest of my life. To my sister, Amy."

Everyone applauded and Amy & I gave each other a hug.

After the toasts were over, it was time for Amy and Marc's first dance as husband and wife. They dance to "Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey and I was of surprised that Amy picked that song because she knew how much I love Mariah Carey.

After more than a half-hour, it was time for Amy and Marc to cut the cake. They walked over to the five-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was chocolate with white icing. The decoration was of white and green roses and on the top of the cake was a glazed porcelain doves and flowers cake topper.

Amy and Marc both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it. But then, Marc grabbed half of the piece of cake and shoved it in Amy's face and everyone laughed and Amy did the same to him and everyone laughed.

Later after the bouquet and garter toss, I told Amy that Marc had a surprise for her; so I pulled out a chair to the middle of the dance floor and Amy sat on it as Marc told her that he was gonna rap for her. He was going to rap to "Make Me Better" by Fabolous.

__

(Ne-Yo, Marc)

Timbo.

Hey, Ne-Yo.

Say what? Lo-So

Hey, hey

(Ne-Yo)

I'm a movement by myself (Oh)

But I'm a force when we're together

Mami, I'm good all by myself (Oh)

But baby you, you make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(Marc)

You plus me, it equals better math

Ya boy a good look but, she my better half

I'm already bossin', already flossin'

But why I have the cake if it ain't got the sweet frostin'? (Yep yep yep yep)

Keepin' me on my A game (What what what what)

Without havin' the same name (They they they they they)

They may flame (But but but but)

But shawty, we burn it up

The sag in my swag, pep in my step

Daddy do the Gucci, mami in Giuseppes.

Yes, it's a G thing, whenever we swing

I'mma need Coretta Scott, if I'm gonna be King

(Ne-Yo)

I'm a movement by myself (Oh)

But I'm a force when we're together

Mami, I'm good all by myself (Oh)

But baby you, you make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(Ne-Yo)

First thing's first, I does what I do.

But everything I am, she's my influ.

I'm already boss, I'm already fly

But if I'm a star, she is the sky (Ah ah ah).

And when I feel like I'm on top (She she she)

She give me reason to not stop (Eh eh eh eh eh)

And though I'm hot (Roo too too)

Together we burn it up

(Marc)

The caked up cut, the cleaned up ice

When shawty come around, I clean up nice

Dynamic duo, Batman and Robin

Whoever don't like it, it's that man problem (Eh eh eh).

And when I feel like I'm tired (Ma ma ma).

Mami be takin' me higher (Ah ah ah ah ah).

I'm on fire (But but but)

But shawty we burn it up

(Ne-Yo)

I'm a movement by myself (Oh)

But I'm a force when we're together

Mami, I'm good all by myself (Oh)

But baby you, you make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

Beside every great man, you can find a woman like a soldier holdin' him down

(Marc)

And she treats me like a Don, watches for the hit

Checks where I go, even watches who I'm with

The right when I'm wrong, so I never slip

Show me how to move, that's why I never trip

And baby girl, you're so major, they should front-page ya (front page ya).

God bless the parents who made you (Who made you).

Middle fingered anybody who hate the

Way that we burn it up

(Ne-Yo)

I'm a movement by myself (Oh)

But I'm a force when we're together

Mami, I'm good all by myself (Oh)

But baby you, you make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(You make me better)

You make me better

(Marc)

Yeah baby, them lames you playin' with

They gonna put you down

We tryin' to compliment you, you know

Make it better

Top-notch Tim

Nice-look Ne-Yo

Livin' good Lo-So

They ask you how you doin' now, tell 'em better 'den them

Ha ha ha ha ha ha

Then everyone applauded as Amy let out a big smile as she hugged Marc; that reminded me when John rapped to me at my birthday party almost two and a half years ago.

Then it was time for Amy and Marc to take their leave.

Everyone lined up in two rows of lines and they were throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles as Amy and Marc came out of the clubhouse and went through the crowd and left the reception hall. John helped them into the limousine, which was decorated with a white "Just Married" window banner, four white bells on the trunk, & six white fringes on the back window, and John closed the door. Amy rolled down the window and said,

"Thank you!"

And Amy and Marc waved as everyone said their good-byes and the limousine drove away.

What a beautiful day it was that my younger sister had gotten married to my husband's cousin.

"Well, that is that," I said. "My dad gave away both his little girls."

"Hey, you'll always be his little girls," John said.

Then John kissed me and now all I had to do was take of him and not have to worry about Amy now that she's married.

**Well, I finally posted the last chapter of "My Little Sister's Wedding" and I apologize for taking so long since I was busy working on my other stories. Also, now that I'm done with "Eddie's Angels: Destiny and Together Again," here is a preview for my new story: "Angelic Coalition: Fighting the Good Fight":**

**"A couple months after Eddie's Angels left their final mark, their legacy is passed onto their predecessors, the Angelic Coalition. Their journey to the top in the WWE is filled with a new career for four members, new relationships for two, and engagements for another two."**


End file.
